


For the kill, with the skill to survive

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Early Work, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Magic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sentiva la sua stessa magia scorrerle nelle vene, come se fosse irrimediabilmente legata a quell’oggetto, il cui destino era tanto fondamentale.Tanto quanto il suo.





	For the kill, with the skill to survive

** For the Kill, With the Skill to Survive **

  
  


_“Non puoi fallire. Non questa volta._

_Ho fiducia in te, sorella”_

Le parole di Morgause risuonavano nella sua mente, perpetue, affilate.

Eppure dolci, pregne di quella familiarità che lei non aveva mai conosciuto.

Aveva imparato a godere della fiducia che gli altri riponevano in lei.

Malriposta quella di Uther, di Arthur, di Gwen.

Impossibile da tradire, quella della sorella.

Morgana aveva un compito da portare a termine, e non avrebbe permesso a se stessa di fare il minimo sbaglio.

Sarebbe stato un felice Natale per lei.

Per la prima volta.

Si diresse verso l’angolo della sua stanza in cui giaceva la spada. La prese in mano, chiudendo gli occhi. Si figurò il momento in cui Uther l’avrebbe presa in mano, in cui l’avrebbe rimirata con occhi estasiati. Quando l’avrebbe riposta al suo fianco, dando inizio alla sua lenta e mortale agonia.

La poggio sul tavolo, concedendosi uno sguardo sulla sua immensa perfezione.

La lama, lunga e affilata, pareva quasi brillare nel buio della sua camera.

L’elsa, nera come i meandri della sua anima, era ben lavorata, splendida, apparentemente pura. Eppure, latrice di morte.

Passò la mano sopra l’occhio di tigre che ivi era incastonato, sorridendo apertamente. Sarebbe stata la loro arma, ciò che avrebbe condotto lei e la sorella ad ottenere ciò che stavano attendendo da troppo tempo.

Così piccola quella pietra, eppure così letale. Le richiamava alla mente gli occhi di Morgause quando la magia s’impossessava di lei, quando la sua essenza sembrava mutare e pareva quasi che nulla potesse fermarla.

Doveva essere il medesimo colore che assumevano i suoi occhi, suppose. Come sarebbe accaduto entro breve.

Posò la mano sul minerale, dal potere magnetico, e chiuse gli occhi. Sospirò una, due, tre volte, prima di ritenersi pronta per ciò che doveva fare.

“Gefultume hi thaet heo onslaepe” mormorò, come aveva visto fare alla sorella. Attese, ma non accadde nulla. La pietra riluceva, ma per sua stessa natura, e non perché l’incantesimo fosse andato a buon fine.

“Gefultume hi thaet heo onslaepe” ripeté, in uno sforzo nuovamente vano.

Provò più e più volte, e ad ogni tentativo cominciavano a convivere in lei la rabbia e la frustrazione.

Non poteva deludere la sorella, non _doveva._

Morgana sapeva che la stessa Morgause avrebbe potuto incantare la pietra, e che quella era la sua prova, la sua dimostrazione di aver appreso come padroneggiare la magia che le scorreva nelle vene sin dalla nascita.

Ripeté l’incantesimo, con voce più alta, figurandosi nella mente il volto di Uther.

La rabbia veicolò il suo stesso potere, trasferendolo in quell’apparentemente innocuo oggetto.

Che d’innocuo, non aveva più nulla.

La strega sorrise nuovamente, riuscendo a percepire la magia che ormai impregnava la spada.

Non avrebbe fallito.

Non avrebbe deluso la sorella.

Camelot, molto presto, sarebbe appartenuta a loro.

*****

La notte aveva portato con sé più di un turbamento.

Morgana era agitata, e più di una volta si era destata, convinta di non essere da sola. Cercò di convincersi che si trattasse solo di nervosismo, più che giustificabile, eppure non riuscì del tutto a scacciare la sensazione di pericolo. Aveva i sensi in totale allerta, e riuscì a prendere sonno con più di una difficoltà.

Il giorno dopo, si sentiva stranamente serena.

Nessun travaglio della notte precedente aveva lasciato segni su di lei. Era calma, decisa, e pronta a mettere in atto la sua vendetta.

La mattinata trascorse velocemente, e lei trovò la pazienza di attendere il momento del trionfo con tranquillità, continuando imperterrita a far volare la sua mente verso un futuro più roseo, un futuro in cui Camelot non sarebbe stata più macchiata dalla venefica presenza di Uther.

Quando giunse l’ora del desinare, si diresse verso la sala del trono con passo svelto, stringendo fra le mani la spada.

Sentiva la sua stessa magia scorrerle nelle vene, come se fosse irrimediabilmente legata a quell’oggetto, il cui destino era tanto fondamentale.

Tanto quanto il suo.

La tolleranza mostrata durante la mattina per il lento scorrere del tempo, non la seguì mentre mangiavano.

Cominciava a divenire impaziente, a voler vedere l’incanto prendere la forma di un elogio funebre per il re di Camelot, per l’uomo che aveva osteggiato, torturato, perseguitato, ucciso quelli come lei, per colui sul quale gravavano le colpe più atroci.

Colui che lei avrebbe estirpato da quel mondo, come una radice ormai marcita.

Quando giunse il momento di scambiarsi i regali, sopportò i sorrisi e i complimenti, i ‘grazie’ fasulli di fronte ai regali ricevuti da Arthur e da Uther, inconsapevoli che per quel Natale, aveva provveduto lei stessa a farsi il regalo migliore.

“Questa è per te. Buon Natale” disse al re porgendogli la spada, con un sorriso di pura gioia. Una gioia sincera, ma derivante da qualcosa che Uther non avrebbe mai immaginato. L’uomo l’abbracciò, quasi commosso.

“Ti ringrazio, Morgana. È splendida” le rispose, sorridendo a sua volta. “Sarò fiero farla divenire la mia spada” aggiunse, come le fosse una bambina da rassicurare.

“ _E io sarò felice di vederti perire a causa sua”_ pensò, accentuando il sorriso sul suo volto.

Attese.

Attese di vedere segni di debolezza in Uther, un velo di pallore sul suo volto, gocce di inspiegabile sudore, la resa dei muscoli sotto il peso del corpo...

E invece, non accadde nulla.

Il suo respiro accelerò, fino all’inverosimile. Si morse ripetutamente le labbra, finché quasi non le sanguinarono.

Cos’era andato storto?

Morgause le aveva assicurato che l’effetto dell’incantesimo, se ben eseguito, sarebbe stato celere.

E Uther invece mostrava di star bene, non dava cenno di alcun affanno, né di altro.

La strega si sentiva frustrata. Aveva tanto desiderato quel momento, la realizzazione del suo sogno, la dipartita di Uther e l’orgoglio che la sorella avrebbe provato per lei.

Tutte cose che vedeva scivolarle dalle dita, in modo labile ed inesorabile.

Si avvicinò ad una finestra, per allontanarsi dagli sguardi del re e di Arthur, nel tentativo di non far notare il suo sguardo turbato.

Accanto alla medesima finestra, Merlin stava appoggiato contro il muro, sorridendo.

Morgana gli lanciò uno sguardo di puro e gratuito disprezzo, senza che lui mutasse comunque espressione.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese innocentemente il ragazzo, a bassa voce.

“Non vedo come la cosa ti possa riguardare” sibilò lei, indispettita. Merlin si lasciò andare ad una breve risata, catturando la totale attenzione della ragazza.

“Credete?” chiese, con tono allusivo. Allungò la mano chiusa a pugno in sua direzione, per poi aprirla lentamente. Al centro del palmo, c’era qualcosa che riluceva. Un bagliore che lei non mancò di notare.

“Come... come hai fatto a...” sentiva mancarle il respiro, non riuscì ad avere la minima reazione di fronte a quanto stava vedendo. Il sorriso di Merlin si accentuò.

“Buon Natale, Morgana” le mormorò in un orecchio, prima di allontanarsi.

La strega si diresse verso le porte, seguita dalla voce del re che la richiamava. La ignorò, così come ignorò le guardie che le si mettevano dinnanzi.

Non voleva fingere ancora, non più. 

Non poteva sostenere ancora i falsi sorrisi, gli abbracci che le lasciavano la pelle bruciante, le azioni che era costretta a compiere, ingoiando sempre il suo astio, celando l’odio che provava per tutto ciò che aveva intorno.

E, ancor di più, non sarebbe riuscita ad eclissare la rabbia per aver deluso Morgause, per l’ennesima volta.

Si ritirò nella sua stanza, chiudendosi violentemente la porta alle spalle.

Gridò, tentando di liberare parte della sua frustrazione.

Avrebbero pagato per quello che le stavano facendo. Tutti.

E Merlin... quell’inutile servo non sapeva con chi si fosse messo a giocare.

Morgana si sentì improvvisamente più forte.

La sua vendetta estendeva il raggio d’azione, e insieme diveniva sempre più profonda.

E, insieme ad essa, Morgana lasciò che il potere fluisse libero in lei, fomentato dal suo stesso odio, dalla sua stessa ira.

Poteva essere più forte.

E quella sua forza, avrebbe annientato chiunque si fosse messo in mezzo.

Si guardò allo specchio, scorgendo dei bagliori omicidi nei propri occhi.

“Buon Natale, Morgana” disse in modo sarcastico, scimmiottando l’espressione del ragazzo.

Non era stato un buon Natale.

Ma il gioco, non era ancora finito.


End file.
